


Wait For Me

by Insertuser312



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Blood and Gore, Finished, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertuser312/pseuds/Insertuser312
Summary: Feliciano is a happy-go-lucky sort of person, just what you would expect from the personification of Italy, right? Well, his entire life changed when he found some glowing orbs in the forest. Little did he know that his new friend would let out a dark side that nobody knew existed.





	1. Their Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260570) by TovorachP. 



> This is based on a video story by TovorachP on Youtube.  
> The story is also on my Wattpad.

3rd-Person POV

"Ludwig?" The brunette said, fiddling with his thumbs in a playfully nervous way. The blonde turned to him curiously, his sky blue eyes meeting the bright brown ones.

"Ja Feliciano, " Ludwig asked, finally turning to his Italian lover.

"Well, I w-wanted to tell you a secret" Feliciano stuttered, this was odd. Happy go lucky Feliciano doesn't stutter, does he? The german hadn't been paying attention to him in their relationship recently due to the work of being a nation at war.

The italian was silent for a moment, looking down at the floor when he started to chuckle as he remembered the deal made with a very good friend of his, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"I've got a secret, can you keep a secret Luddy?" He asked in a sweet tone, dipped in poison.

"Of corse Feliciano, you can tell me anything," Ludwig said suspiciously.

"Pinkie promise?" He said in a questionable tone.

"Ja Pinkie promise" and with that their fingers locked and shook.

"I know you will keep it, Luddy! You're taking this one to the grave!" he said looking up at him

"Well then what is it?" Ludwig asked firmly.

Well, if I show you then I know that you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead of course!" Feliciano said, again in that poisonous sweetness.

"What!?!" Ludwig said in surprise of his words and the sight of his lover flashing in between two different people, Feliciano's normal blue uniform fading into a dark brown one of similar design, and chestnut hair darkening into a dark red-brown. He adjusted the brown hat that sat atop his head with a purple feather sticking out of it.

"Ta-Da," he said staring at him with bright purple eyes. He shuffled through his leather bag, not taking his eyes off of his prey. It took a moment before Ludwig finally figured out what had happened. Feliciano's mind has been entirely taken over by darkness causing 'it' to take over.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig spoke, "Let's just talk this out okay, this isn't you." he reasoned.

"I'm not Feli." the brunette said narrowing his eyes out of resentment and finally taking out what he had been looking for, a sharp, shiny knife. "hehe" he chuckled scanning the blade and throwing it in the direction of the german, he tried to dodge but ended up with it in his left shoulder." The name is Luciano!" Luciano stated in a loud tone so he could hear him.

"And I heard that you were hurting il mio amore," He said again loudly and in a thick italian accent. The hatred in his eyes was a surprise to Ludwig, it like acid burning through him, this was most definitely not his little Feli.

Felicano/Luciano's POV

I walked up to him with confidence not showing vulnerability, he hurt my little Feli, this relationship broke him to the point where it was almost pathetic.

I grabbed the knife from his shoulder and stabbed him, feeling my blade piece through flesh several times killing him. Blood was seeping out of the many wounds and finally leaking down to the ground. I stood up and looked in satisfaction at my masterpiece and bloody clothing. I took the knife with me and walked away as I turned around I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

" I know you're there Siegfried..."


	2. Hidden In The Sand

Feliciano was running through the trees of the forest in the nation he proudly represented, Italy. He was going over to his friend Germany's house for some training. His boots slammed upon the dried, lifeless leaves of the forest floor. He slowed down scanning his surroundings realizing that he was lost, as well as he knew his country, he had no idea where he was.

"Germany!" He yelled hoping for the tall, muscular, blond to help him.

"Where are you," He yelled once more "Help me!"

His eyes started to tear up. He was lost and could not find a way out. From of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure.

"Germany!" He said excitedly turning around, but not to see the tall german, but several glowing orbs that circled he gazed in bewilderment at the small glowing spheres, he was also scared but that was overlapped by a strong curiosity.

"Feliciano" it whispered in a strong Italian accent and a voice similar to Feliciano's.

"How do you know my name!?!" Feliciano asked in shock.

"I know lots of things about you Feli," It said sweetly but something was off about it, "I hope that we can be friends." 

"Of course!" Feliciano said smiling happily looking deep into the glowing light."But, what should I call you?"

"Luciano." it replied.

Feliciano and Luciano started to walk and talk, mostly about their hobbies and individual interests, the conversation was mostly focused around Feliciano. Luciano solely listened about Feliciano's crush on Ludwig and the rejection for Kiku. Eventually, they found their way out of the forest, and Feliciano had to bid adieu to his new companion.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ludwig, Ludwig!" The excited italian said to get the attention of his friend.

"What is it Feliciano," Ludwig asked, irritated.

"I met someone really nice today, but he was an orb that glowed and talked..." he trailed off.

"I don't want to hear about any of your nonsense!!!" He yelled at the smaller man. "Now leave me alone and stop in a fit of anger, he stomped off.   
Feliciano started to tear up and ran to his room.Leaving behind a trail of tears.

~~~~~~~~~~

The brunette was laying on his bed sobbing into a pillow thinking about the harsh words of his friend.

"Feliciano~" 

Feliciano looked around, but he didn't see anything so he went back to sobbing in his pillow.

"Feliciano~" the voice cooed once more.

This time, he turned from his pillow to see the lights again. the glowing orbs circles around him, glowing brighter as he spoke.

"Luciano!" Feliciano stated excitedly. "Why are you here?" He spoke softer than before.

"I wanted to help you."He said trying to comfort the poor boy, of whom had stopped crying by now.

"But how can you help me?"Feliciano asked, pain in his voice. "I'm sorry but you're just an orb."

A hand had reached out of the orb.

"Take my hand Feli"

Italy pulled on the hand to bring the object that was reaching towards him. finally, the boy pulled the object out fully to see, it was practically a mirrored reflection of himself. there were a few differences, though. Such as his uniform was similar to Feliciano's but the blue was replaced brown and a brown hat sat atop his head with a purple feather, that went well with his bright magenta eyes.

"Luciano?" 

"I know how to help..."

"What?!?" Feliciano asked full of hope

"I'll make him believe"


	3. Sticks and Stones

"And so that's why I think that-" The Japanese man said until he was interrupted by another. 

"Oh, sorry Kiku, Ludwig is here!" Feliciano spoke as he got up and started to walk away "I gotta go! Ciao Kiku!"

'One'   
The thought of the number formed in Kiku's mind unconsciously as he saw the beautiful italian leave him with the tall blonde german. He stared at them, Feliciano was skipping playfully right next to Ludwig. 

Oh how he wished that the italian would pay him mind, but his ability to read the mood was too well to not notice how they look at each other, they were obviously in love. Yet Kiku's heart was cracking steadily, ready shatter at the moment they took their relationship to the next level.

The black haired man was pulled out of his thoughts as his little hamster rubbed against his leg. The hamster looked up at him, it's cute beady eyes looked up at him giving him hope. As he walked back inside he looked at the calendar, he was scheduled to see Feliciano tomorrow again, he was not sure but he could not wait any longer. Tomorrow the love of his life would know how he really felt.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose from the horizon of Japan, Kiku waited at his doorstep for the gorgeous italian.   
Feliciano came running with toast in his mouth like an anime stereotype, this made Kiku chuckle a little bit in amusement.

"So sorry I was late, I slept in and I didn't have my pasta breakfast so I just grabbed some toast and-"

"It's okay Feliciano," Kiku said reassuringly "Besides I have something to tell you." he said doubtful of what will truly happen next.

"Oh, really I have something to tell you too!" Feliciano said excitedly. "But you can go first," 

"Um okay then," Kiku said softly "Feliciano I think that I may have acquired feelings for you,"

"Oh-"

"And I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my lover?"

"Kiku I-" He paused, the silence was unbearable for Kiku. "Kiku, Ludwig and I are dating"

The noise of a shattering heart could be heard if such an inconceivable sound could be heard.

"He asked me out yesterday and," Feliciano was looking down at the ground as Kiku had a frown on. "B-But doesn't be sad we can still be friends right?!?" Feliciano stuttered, he seemed oddly nervous now.

"Of course," Kiku said softly as Feliciano got up and started to leave "Wait, Feliciano, you never told me-" He shouted back at the brunette who stopped his walk. he flashed and flickered in between Luciano and Felicano, then he ran away.

'Please Love Me Back' Kiku thought, not aloud, though. 

"I can help," Said a voice that was heavily accented in the Japanese tongue. Kiku turned around to see where the sounds were coming from. He then saw out of the corner of his eye, several small gleaming spheres. He reached out to touch them, but then the orbs came together to form a rather handsome man with red eyes and a black uniform, of whom took the hand instead. It took a moment before Kiku realized that is was a reflection of himself, in yet another color.

"My Moon," the mysterious man said in an almost loving tone. His red eyes met Kiku's deep brown ones. "Do you need any help my Moon?"

Kiku was surprised, this man he had just met wanted to help him, and he called him the moon. "W-Who are you?"

"My name," he said "To you, my Moon, I am simply the stars. But my name is Kuro" 

His black military shone in the rays of the sun as he held a white-gloved palm out and bowed, the gold on his apparel went well with the black, but it seemed odd. Kiku just shrugged it off, though. 

"Why don't you come in for some tea and we can talk," Kiku said and with that the went inside of Kiku's home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Some time had passed and Feliciano and Ludwig stopped coming over altogether, Kiku wasn't isolated anymore, or at all. Kuro was living with him now and they were moderately content, even if Kiku still has a hard time getting over Feliciano  
Until one day...

Knock.Knock.

Kiku went to go get the door, his friend was sleeping in and he didn't want anything to disturb him. Before him stood a tall and very built man with blonde slicked back hair and purple eyes.

"Hello" His voice was heavily accented, he must be from Germany. "My name is Siegfried, may I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, Hai" 

Siegfried walked in taking his boots off as he did so.  
"I am the new personification of Germany, I wanted to tell you that your friends are dead" He stated nonchalantly as if this had no effect on him one bit. 

"Germany- san is dead!" Kiku was very surprised, the german could win any battle, how could he die!

"Yes he is, and the true personification of Italy has gone missing, so I do believe that he is dead as well" 

This made Kiku almost spit out his tea. Italy, his Italy dead?!?

"But there is something I must ask you to do for me," Siegfried said, snapping Kiku out of his thoughts.

"Yes Siegfried-san" 

"I need you to-" the blonde man was discontinued by a gunshot. Kiku looked down. The gun that shot him was from his hand.  
He did not remember picking up the pistol, or even owning one!

Kiku felt a sensation wash over him, like if another soul had left his body. 

"You're not over him yet, aren't you?" Kuro asked he was right behind Kiku now.

"No" Kiku was being truthful. He wasn't over Feliciano just yet "Gomen"

"It's fine," Kuro said monochromatically "But now I must confess"

"Kuro?"

"Kiku, I love you"

"Nani?!?"

"I call thee, beloved one to love me more than anyone."

"Kuro What are you do-"

"Seven times I pierce my heart and now you feel the magic start bind thy heart and soul to me as I do will so let it be."

BOOM

A loud gunshot rang through Kuro's head. This time, it was Kiku who had put it up to his head and pulled the trigger. Now of his own free will. there were blood stains on Kiku's uniform, from both Siegfried and himself.

"Good Night my Moon"


	4. Took Me By Suprise

"I know you're there Siegfried..."

_'I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance'_

The smile that awoke Germany was anything but sadistic. He had slept at his desk again, this war was putting a lot more strain on him than what was expected.

_'He’d bend awkwardly to suit my mood_   
_No word from his defense'_

"Luddy," the sweet voice said, "Are you okay you slept on the desk again," Feliciano asked worryingly.

"Ja, I'm fine"

"Let's go eat something" he stated, optimistic again "I made pasta while you were out!"

_'I’d cry knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin'_

As the two countries sat down to eat, Ludwig couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Feliciano. Ever since he met a 'Friend' in the forest, he seemed different.

"Germany" swiftly taking him out of his thoughts Feliciano's voice cut into him. "Are sure you're okay? you didn't answer me." he was smiling nervously and twiddling with the pasta on his plate.

"Ja, I'm fine," Ludwig said, more sternly this time, "Why don't you go do some work, I can do all of the war work on my own." the lack of sleep was really getting to him. He was much more irritable and stern towards the young man than usual. This took the italian by surprise and he was honestly scared of him now. While Ludwig was intimidating he always had a soft spot for Feliciano, but now that soft spot was covered in cold stone.

_'Now he’s afraid of me'_

"Fine" Feliciano got up from the table discarding his barely eaten pasta. he then ran to his room.

Ludwig finished the spaghetti and went back to his study, while on the way he heard Feliciano talking to someone.  
'Must be his new imaginary friend' He thought walking back to the study to finish his work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwig's POV

I yelled at him again today, he was crying and smiling at the same time so I guess I thought that he would get over it soon but, he's changed.  
Feliciano was acting odd. He acted sadistically sweet today. Tomorrow I hope he's back to normal. Until then I should probably get some sleep I don't feel too well...

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day passed and Ludwig still felt odd, and Feliciano was still acting unusual.

The day after that, though, Felicano started his plan.

_'It took me by surprise the hatred in his eyes_   
_I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go_   
_But he lacked the words to let me know'_

The day was bright and Feliciano was ready and told Ludwig their secret. After Luciano took care of Ludwig a new challenge arose from the ashes.

_'He acted out, now I can see it is my fault'_

"Luciano" Seigfried spoke in a soft yet emotionless tone.  
"Long time no see"

'I made changes that went unnoticed sang songs for deaf ears too  
He mistook my silence for punishment as it had been all these years'

Luciano focused on Seigfried, ignoring Feliciano's cries to let him take control, Luciano remembered Siegfried, a man who stole his heart once and never gave it back.

" Well, won't you say something," The tall blond said, his cold purple eyes staring straight into the magenta ones, the scar on his cheek was another memory of Luciano's all on its own, the day he claimed Seigfried.

"Go away," the red-brown haired man said as he walked away. Gripping his knife tightly "You're not needed right now."

"Why are you leaving," Siegfried asked while he reached in his back pocket. "Don't we need to talk."

Luciano looked behind him at the muscular man his eyes widened.

"Siegfried, you idiot what are you doing with that-"

_'It took me by surprise'_

BOOM

_'The hatred in his eyes'_

A single gunshot was heard and Luciano was shot back. Blood was spilling everywhere and Siegfried fell to his knees at the body. With the blood dripping everywhere and having to choke on the smell in the air didn't help.

"What have I done"  
Memories of Ludwig and Feliciano, Siegfried and Luciano were flooding in, all within a wave of emotion and regret.  
"Wait for me" he whispered to his love, closing his eyes for a final time. Then Siegfried stood up and left to go and see an old friend of his.

_'He acted out, now I can see it is my fault'_


End file.
